Pokle
"Wowzerz,thats cools" "...I guess" "Oh ok" Pokle (also known as Pikler, Pickle, and Pink Memer) was a hispanic youtuber who joined youtube on November 19th, 2016 (which is Ben's B-Day). He first started to make FNAF plush videos but soon later on he started to lose interest in FNAF and decided to delete all of his FNAF plush videos so there is no more proof you nosy monkeys. Now back to the story. Pokle apparently brought a Kirby plush that was made by Little Buddy, so now ever since he quit making FNAF, he still has done meme videos (ok not really fellow boyos) but still he posted memes on Twitter. Pokle also made a couple of grammar errors that Ben ended up fixing. Apparently he soon started to make these random videos about Kirby. Personality Pokle was a sorta edgy teenage boy who makes content on Youtube mostly consisting on either skits or on his Kirby Plush series called Milky Star Nightmares. He liked to joke mostly on the internet and was caring too on both his internet and personal life. Backstory The Crappy Start Pokle still started to make his first video about FNAF plush videos where it involved mostly Freddy and the gang being very random, he had about five subscribers when he made that video. Then later on the mid 2016 he started to make other content like skits (well not really) he then quit FNAF and he deleted all of his FNAF plush videos making him wonder what he could do next. The Mediocre Middle Then later during Summer, Pokle started to make meme videos and he even made a video about him faking his face reveal. Then he began making more skits like "Caprisun". Pokle soon started to get back in interest with the plush videos again and he then attempted to make skits with his older Kirby plush. The Boring Finale Then in the late 2017, Pokle began making Kirby plush videos with his King Dedede plush and the first video was first about Oven Baked Chips but then Pokle decided to start fresh with the plush videos all over again and soon he finally began making another Kirby plush video and this one he was also disappointed with so he AGAIN decided to re-do the Kirby plush series and this time he kept on going along with it to make a lore. Kirby Videos Ever since Pokle has been making videos he has now decided to start making these weird pointless kirby plush vlogs where it is basically him just holding a random kirby plush and making dumb vlogs about his adventure.So yeah that is all about them. He might make Kirby meme videos and A C T U A L kirby plush videos in the future but we'll just have to wait for now Milky Star Nightmares This was the start of Pokle's kinda boring and interesting action/adventure Kirby plush series where it involved Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and more to have to deal with several villains from Nightmare Enterprises and the boss named Mr. Kople (which is just Pokle scrambled altogether). Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening In Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, he became a close friend of BenTheGuy and also became an ally to the Langley Soryu family. Trivia * He likes the Kirby series * Gorillaz are his favourite band * Susie is his Waifu * He sings very poorly with his beautiful voice cracks * Loves to clobber that there Kirby * Likes school so you can also call him "Kirby Nerd". * Pokle's previous usernames would be UniPikmin, AnimalDarkar, DarthDarkar, FoxOfEpicness, Mr.FoxShark, Pokle, then PokleThePickle. * Pokle also had a lot of previous Profile Pictures. Category:Humans Category:Filmmakers Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Real Life Peeps Category:Main Characters Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Male Characters Category:Crazy Bozoz Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Ghosts Category:Otakus